


Unexpected Expectations

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Country Boy Shiro, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Teenage Rebellion, farm living, foster child keith, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: “...you’re going to get rid of me, too, aren’t you…”“What? No, of course not.”*****In which Keith is labeled as a problem child who is well known for acting out, fighting, and more, and has never known a stable home. Shiro wants nothing more to show him what the term 'family' really means.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

“Sign here, please.”

Shiro read the information presented to him carefully, not that he hadn’t had his lawyer look over the agreement when he had first decided to go down this path in life. Granted, the paperwork he was signing on this day was a general reminder of his duties, and acceptance of the ‘package.’

“He hasn’t said a word since he was taken into custody, but he hasn’t tried to escape or cause any harm, either.”

Shiro nodded and returned the clipboard to the woman standing in front of him before turning his attention to the hooded teenager standing two steps behind her. Thanking the woman for her time, Shiro extended a hand towards the teenager and offered a kind smile. He hadn’t expected the boy to even respond to him, considering the information he had received from the children’s home, but the teen shook his hand politely.

“Let’s head inside and put your stuff in your room, yeah?” Not surprised when the boy didn’t answer, Shiro lead the way into his modest farmhouse, the two story (plus a root cellar) home was quite old but well built, with the second level having been added by Shiro’s grandfather before Shiro had even been born. Boots taken off at the door, Shiro climbed the stairs to where two additional bedrooms had been built, one to the left and one to the right.

“They’re identical rooms and both empty, so you’re welcome to take which ever one you like,” he smiled, stepping to the side to allow the teen to choose. “My name is Shiro, by the way.” The older male frowned for a moment.

“Well, technically it’s Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro.” Watching the teen choose the room that faced out over the sprawling fields behind the house, Shiro leaned against the door frame.

“Keith,” came the quiet response.

“It’s nice to meet you, Keith. I’ll leave you to get settled, you can come down when ever you’re ready.” Shiro had gone down two steps before he leaned around the corner once again. “Oh, and welcome home.”

He didn’t stick around to see Keith’s response, going downstairs to start on a late lunch. This meant he didn’t see Keith remove his hood and look around the room, fingers curled around the strap of his backpack which contained the few items he owned, nor did he hear him mumble,

“Home…”

*****

When Keith didn’t come down for lunch, Shiro left a note on the railing at the foot of the stairs letting the teenager know that there was a plate of food in the fridge for him and that Shiro could be found in the barn, if he was interested in coming outside. Keith wouldn’t remember a time when he had felt this welcomed into a home - usually he was sharing a room with at least one other foster child, he either ate when everyone else ate or he didn’t eat at all, and he certainly wasn’t left alone in the house on the first day. Or the first week. Or even the first month. Shiro had even labeled the doors on the main floor - bathroom, root cellar, pantry, and Shiro’s room. Keith allowed himself to wander, enjoying the quiet that came with being alone, as well as being out of the city. He had never been outside the city before and it was almost weird to not hear constant vehicle noise.

Standing in the living room, Keith looked over all the pictures on the wall and couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to touch the incredibly detailed Shirogane Family Tree that looked to be hand painted. There were so many branches that Keith almost felt overwhelmed, knowing he would never have this much information about his own family. The fifteen year old had been in the children’s home for as long as he could remember, bouncing back and forth between the home and different foster families, but in the end, he always wound up back at the children’s home.

He wondered how long he would be in this home before Shiro found him ‘too much of a handful’ and ship him back, just like every family before him. Keith knew he was labeled as a troublemaker, and he would admit, yeah, he was, but he couldn’t help himself. No matter how hard he tried, Keith always found himself getting into fights, or wandering around after hours, or mouthing off - the shaggy haired teen had a terrible habit of swearing.

Taking a deep breath, Keith pulled his hood back up over his head, covering his headphones before he decided he might as well go outside and take a look around. Maybe he could find some good hiding places.

Shiro smiled over his shoulder when he heard the door to the barn open, honestly surprised that Keith had taken his suggestion to come outside.

“Hey! Did you eat already? I left a plate in the fridge for you, but I wasn’t sure what you ate. I didn’t think you ask if you were vegetarian or anything.”

“I’m not really hungry, but thanks,” Keith offered a weak smile, closing the door behind him before he approached Shiro and horse the older man was grooming. Moving slowly, Keith extended his hand and allowed the horse to sniff him, making Shiro’s eyebrows life.

“You’ve been around horses?”

“There are carriages in the park,” Keith nodded, gently stroking the horses soft nose. “The drivers let me pet them when they’re between customers. I love horses.” Shiro smiled, watching the interaction as he worked the brush over the horses coat.

“I like reading about them,” Keith continued, and Shiro wondered if his voice was naturally quiet or if the boy was just nervous. He was also somewhat concerned about the oversize hoodie being worn even though school had just let out and summer was approaching, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

“Well, if you’re interested, I’d be happy to teach you how to ride,” Shiro offered.

“Really?” Keith stared at him with wide eyes, making Shiro chuckle and nod.

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. Besides, since you’re living here now, I’d prefer if you had at least a basic knowledge of the barn, the horses, and how everything works.”

*****

Shiro gently knocked on Keith’s door that evening, smiling when the door popped open revealing Keith without his hood.

“Whoa, great hair. Lovin’ the shaved side.” Keith flushed a little and brushed his hair away from the other side of his head, showing that his hairstyle was a long, floppy mohawk. Considering Shiro had close cropped hair, he hadn’t expected the large man to be so accepting, but apparently appearances could be deceiving.

“Is the side growth intentional, or…?”

“When I got sent back to the home I was too far away from my friend who shaved them for me,” Keith admitted, ghosting his fingers over the fuzzy hair for a moment.

“Well, if you think you can trust me, I’d be happy to shave it for you.”

When Keith simply stared at him, Shiro frowned and tilted his head ever so slightly.

“Did I say something wrong…?”

“You really don’t mind my hair?” Keith asked bluntly.

“Why would I? It’s just hair, and if it makes you happy, that’s all that matters,” Shiro shrugged. “Who am I to tell you what to do? You could dye it all sorts of rainbow colors if you really wanted to.” Not letting Keith worry about it any longer, Shiro turned and retreated down the stairs, letting him know dinner was ready and that he could come down as soon as he was ready. Keith remained in the doorway for several minutes, sliding his hand into his hair and considering what Shiro had suggested to him. He had always wanted to try hair dye, maybe red, or even purple, but his appearance had already caused him problems with his previous family.

When Keith arrived downstairs, Shiro smiled from where he stood outside a pair of double doors which led onto a deck that was attached to the kitchen.

“Great timing! The steak just came off the barbeque so have a seat at the table.” Keith did as instructed, taking in the spread of corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, gravy, and salad. He watched as Shiro set down two rather impressive steaks.

“This is a lot of food…”

“Well, I’ve been cooking for just myself for a few years now, so I figured your first day home was a great day to do something bigger than pizza or chicken wraps,” Shiro admitted with a somewhat embarrassed chuckle. “I hope there’s at least one thing you’re going to enjoy. Your paperwork didn’t say anything about food allergies, or you being a vegetarian, but I tried to cover all the bases anyways.”

“I usually just eat whatever is put in front of me…”

“Well, this is technically in front of you, but if you don’t feel like any of this, I’m sure there’s something else I could make.” Keith’s eyes went wide.

“No! This looks amazing!” He blushed at his outburst, looking down at his empty plate almost immediately.

“I appreciate your excitement, Keith. It’s good to see you a bit more animated.” Shiro motioned for him to begin eating, working to fill his own plate. Despite his smile, Shiro found himself worried about Keith’s responses to things, including how quiet the boy was considering his file said he was a known troublemaker. He also wondered if food had been an issue, considering what Shiro felt to be a standard spread of food was enough to make Keith act as though it was a feast.

After encouraging Keith to eat as much as he wanted, Shiro waved the boy off when he offered to do the dishes. No need to put the boy to work when it was only his first day. Shiro had barely finished putting the remaining food into storage containers when he felt Keith lingering in the doorway behind him, causing the adult to glance over his shoulder.

“Something on your mind?”

“Can… can I have a shower…?”

“Of course you can, you don’t have to ask.”

Keith nodded and turned to move away before he paused and turned back.

“How long can I shower for?”

“Well, there’s no time limit,” Shiro frowned, warning signals going off in his brain once more. “I mean, eventually you’re going to run out of hot water, but that’s usually around the thirty minute mark. If you think you’re going to want to stay in there longer, I suggest having a bath instead.”

Once more Keith went to leave, only to turn back, causing Shiro to turn towards him fully.

“I… don’t have any shampoo or anything…”

Now Shiro’s mind was racing, wondering what sort of homes Keith had been in to make the teenager act in such a way.

“Anything in the bathroom is yours to use, Keith. I don’t mind sharing. Honestly, anything out in the open, anywhere in the house is yours to use. I wasn’t sure what all you were going to have with you, but I made sure to clear out one side of the bathroom cabinet for you and bought a toothbrush and such.”

Keith considered this information before thanking Shiro and actually leaving this time, closing the bathroom door behind him with a quiet click. The moment Keith was in the bathroom, Shiro left the kitchen and moved to his desk which was located in the living room, grabbing the folder of documents he had been given when he chose to become Keith’s foster parent. Well, foster brother. He was no where near old enough to be considered a father, not to a teenager.

“Breaking curfew… swearing… fighting… skipping school…” Shiro leaned against his desk, running his finger down the paper as he re-read the information yet again. “Almost every year he was moved between the children’s home and a new family… Every home reported the same so called troubled behavior… Every home said they wanted to help rehabilitate a problem child, but every home sent him back…”

Heaving a loud sigh, Shiro shoved a hand through his short hair, wondering what he was going to do.

“...you’re going to get rid of me, too, aren’t you…” Keith’s voice was soft but still managed to startle Shiro, making the older man twist.

“What? No, of course not,” Shiro’s face was saddened by the thought, wondering what he had done to make Keith feel this way. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the shower?”

“I thought you were calling the foster people,” Keith admitted, finding his feet incredibly interesting.

When grey eyes realized Keith had removed his hoodie and stood in just a t-shirt, Shiro noticed bruises on Keith’s slender wrists. The sight made Shiro’s stomach clench and he couldn’t find the words to express how angry he was with his new ‘brother’s’ appearance. Opting to simply cross the room and pull Keith against his chest, Shiro hugged him as tightly as he dared, having no doubt that there were bruises hidden under his shirt as well. The way Keith tensed under his embrace just added to the pain Shiro felt, the large male finding himself stroking Keith’s hair. Lingering in the back of his mind was pure, barely-checked rage, not just for the abuse Keith had obviously suffered, but the fact that Keith felt much too thin, in Shiro’s opinion. No wonder he had been wearing a bulky hoodie, it hid his tiny body and the bruises.

“You’re my brother, now, Keith,” he spoke softly. “I’ll never send you away, I swear. And I know you’ve probably heard that before, so I fully intend to prove myself to you. The only reason you’ll ever have to leave here is if you choose to leave.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro hummed softly to himself as he sat at his kitchen table the next morning, one leg tucked under himself as he alternated his attention between the laptop in front of him and making notes, all while sipping on a strategically placed smoothie. It was a typical Saturday morning for the dark haired man, though this time he was aware of the quiet movement on the second floor as Keith woke and began moving around. After living alone for several years, it felt good to have someone else in the house again.

“How did you sleep?” he asked as Keith padded barefoot into the kitchen, rubbing the grit from one of his eyes.

“I slept,” Keith echoed, not quite sure how to answer.

“Well, there’s leftovers in the fridge if you want those for breakfast, or toast, or you’re welcome to make a smoothie,” Shiro offered out suggestions, lifting his own half-finished drink as an example.

After a long conversation the night before, he hoped that Keith would be less nervous around him and be confident as he moved around the house. The teen in question nodded and opted to poke around in the fridge, adjusting his pants which had become too big for his slender frame.

“I was thinking we could go into town and get you some supplies - clothes, shower stuff, riding boots, that sort of thing,” Shiro said.

“Riding boots?”

“That’s the second part of what I was thinking we could do today, if you were interested. I thought you might enjoy going for a trail ride and checking out the entire property.”

“I don’t know how to ride…” Keith started, but Shiro waved a hand with a smile.

“It’s easier than riding a bike, don’t worry. If I can teach kindergarteners, I know I can teach a much more attentive student like you,” he assured the teen. “But don’t feel obligated to say yes. I’m only suggesting it because you expressed interest in the horses and I’d love if you had some basic knowledge of the barn and the animals, since you’re going to be living here.”

Keith settled on a smoothie as well, allowing Shiro to make it for him while he went back upstairs to get dressed. Shiro immediately took this time to add two scoops of protein powder to the raspberry based drink, wanting to do something to put weight on Keith.

The drive in the town was quiet, not that either of them minded, and Shiro made sure to point out various stores that he thought might catch Keith’s attention. While the farm was a solid thirty minutes out of town, he had plans to make sure Keith got his license or that he made himself available if Keith wanted to do something in town. Shiro spent a good deal of time trying to get Keith to pick things he actually wanted, not just the basics, and not just the cheapest possible items. Especially when it came to riding boots - those were purchased at a proper western footwear store and Shiro didn’t even flinch at the price tag.

Clothes that fit better, two new pairs of shoes, a variety of snacks, an admittance that Keith liked the shampoo and body wash Shiro had in the shower (though he chose his own when prompted, and needed his own deodorant), and new bedding resulted in a mostly filled backseat of Shiro’s large pickup. When Keith showed interest in an electronics store, Shiro was quick to pull over and all but marched the protesting teenager inside.

They left with a phone, new headphones, speakers, and (much to Keith’s shock) a laptop. Even though he was still protesting as they exited the building, Shiro once more took note of something that drew Keith’s attention - a small store across the street that catered to the LGBTQA+ community.

“Did you want to check it out?” Shiro asked kindly as they loaded Keith’s new electronics into the truck, motioning across the street with one hand. When strange indigo eyes went wide with panic, Shiro sighed and leaned against the side of the truck.

“Keith, it doesn’t matter if you’re gay, or bi, or trans, or… anything that falls under the rainbow umbrella,” he told him. “All I want is for you to be comfortable in your own skin, and comfortable talking about this sort of thing with me.” Keith watched his face for several moments as though searching for signs that Shiro was lying before he nodded slowly.

“Yes please…”

Together they crossed the street and Shiro held open the door for Keith, smiling as he followed along behind. Keith was immediately wide eyed as he took everything in, while a cheery voice rang out from the counter at the back of the store,

“Shiro!”

“Hey Hunk,” Shiro returned the greeting, waving a hand. “How’s business?”

“No complaints here,” the tanned male grinned, leaning on the counter. “I love my job, but who wouldn’t? I’m surrounded by an insane amount of brightly colored products AND I get to do homework when it’s quiet.” Shiro chuckled at the teenager, hooking his thumbs in his pockets as he watched Keith explore.

“New friend?”

“My brother moved in yesterday,” was Shiro’s explanation. “I don’t think he expected to find such a store in our tiny ass town so I absolutely had to bring him in here.” Moving to the counter, Shiro turned his back to it and lifted himself up so he was sitting on top, conversing with Hunk in a quiet voice.

“He’s a bit nervous about coming out, honestly, so I’m glad we wound up close to you. The last thing I want is for him to think I’m going to judge him or something.”

“He doesn’t know about you?” Hunk asked, glancing at his favorite customer.

“We really didn’t know about each other until recently, to be honest. He only arrived yesterday and we haven’t gotten to know each other all that well.”

“Ah,” Hunk nodded, watching as Keith gravitated towards the display of hanging flags. It was usually the first place newcomers to the store went, mostly because it was large and eye catching. Both Hunk and Shiro leaned forward ever so slightly as Keith made his choice, taking a plastic wrapped rainbow flag from the shelf and shyly pulling it to his chest.

“Bigger question,” Hunk once more looked towards Shiro. “Gay or unsure what else to pick and rainbow is usually the starting point for the newbies?”

“I’m sure he’ll tell me, one day,” Shiro smiled before calling over to Keith, “Feel free to pick out as much as you like, Keith! You know the rules - spend whatever you want.”

“...that’s a lot of freedom to give someone, Shiro,” Hunk said with wide eyes.

“I’ve had to force him to go above picking things from the bargain bin,” Shiro sighed. “If I hadn’t marched him into every store, he would have never picked anything, honestly.”

Despite being given free reign, Keith still spent a lot less money than Hunk had anticipated, though he enjoyed seeing the stickers, notebook, pens, and a studded rainbow belt. He glanced at Shiro when the last item crossed the counter, but chose to keep his mouth closed for the time being.

“Can… I ask…” Keith tried to force out, but he frowned when he worried the words could be considered rude. Hunk immediately knew what he was trying to ask, smiling broadly.

“Proud ally,” he told the teen. “But I’m friends with a variety of people, including an asexual, a pansexual, and someone who identifies as gay.” When the words seemed to absolutely boggle Keith’s mind, Hunk opted to tuck a card for a popular sexuality website into Keith’s notebook.

“Check this out at your leisure. It’s a great way to learn a little more about everyone else and how we all mingle together.”

“Thank you,” Keith actually smiled, feeling somewhat more comfortable with the situation. Shiro hopped down off the counter and produced payment for the final shopping trip of the day before bidding farewell to Hunk and heading back to the truck.

*****

One change of outfit later and Shiro was introducing Keith to their mounts for the day.

Or he would have been, had something else not caught his attention.

“MCCLAIN!”

The person in question froze instantly, riding helmet under one arm, back straightening as his name rang through the stables. He spun quickly, a forced smile on his face as he eyed Shiro.

“Heeeey, Shiro. You’re not usually down here at this time…”

“Please don’t tell me that you saying that means this has been your riding attire every time you’re here,” Shiro eyed the teenager, motioning with one hand to the black leggings and fitted t-shirt the boy was wearing. He looked older than Keith, and was certainly taller, slender and leggy with hair the color of milk chocolate and deep blue eyes. He was also squirming under the gaze of the older male who looked none too impressed.

“Well… I… Uh…” he tried to figure out, making Shiro’s eyes narrow.

“What have I told you about not wearing proper clothes, Lance? Those stupid leggings are are not approved apparel and you know it, and judging by your response to me being in the stables today, you’ve been wearing them for quite some time.”

The boy, Lance, squirmed a little more as Shiro approached him with a look that was a mixture of frustration and disappointment.

“They’re just easier to move in,” Lance tried to explain, but Shiro would have none of it.

“Explanation denied. You know that unless you’re trail riding, I don’t allow this sort of thing in my stables. Hell, I don’t even like to see them worn on trail rides, they don’t protect against being thrown or trees and bushes.”

“But that guy--” Lance waved his hand in Keith’s direction where the dark haired teen stood in his usual oversize hoodie and a pair of jeans.

“Keith has been here less than forty eight hours and is going out on the trails with me. It’s going to be his first time on a horse,” Shiro all but ground out through a clenched jaw. “Do not bring him into this. He’s not the one taking lessons in the arena where other, more impressionable, people can see him. He’s not the one TEACHING lessons to said impressionable people. And he’s certainly not the one competing on the professional circuit with the Shirogane name on his paperwork!”

“Shiro, I… I’m sorry…”

Shiro groaned, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck as though trying to ease tension.

“You are one of the best riders I’ve ever had here, Lance. I wouldn’t have sponsored you, or given you a teaching position, if I didn’t think so. But for the love of all that is sparkly in the world, you need to stop and think sometimes.”

“I know… I just…”

“I know,” Shiro sighed. “You didn’t mean any harm, but things are different when you’re more than just the average student. I expect you to hold yourself to a much higher standard.”

Keith watched the interaction with curiosity, though a pit of worry swirled in his stomach - previous experiences with adults had conditioned him to expect much more yelling, a lot of swearing, and usually some sort of violence. While Shiro had raised his voice a little, Keith didn’t classify it as yelling, and he was almost surprised the adult hadn’t at least shaken Lance in some way.

“Do you have a change of clothes?”

“In my locker.”

“Good, go get changed,” Shiro instructed, but when Lance went to move away, a strong hand caught his arm and Shiro leaned close to speak into his ear, just barely loud enough for Keith to hear it. “Besides, Lotor checks out your ass all the time, regardless of your outfit.” Lance’s head twisted to stare at Shiro in surprise, his mouth working to attempt some sort of clarification. This made Shiro nod and release him arm in favor of patting his shoulder.

“Hurry up and get changed, your class starts in five minutes and I don’t want you being late.” Lance nodded and quickly jogged off towards the staff locker room, leaving Keith eyeing Shiro who was returning to where the teen stood.

“Sorry about that, Keith,” Shiro said. “I wasn’t expecting that to be your first experience down here with some of my staff.”

“It sounded like it couldn’t be avoided,” Keith nodded, though he was still surprised by how well the interaction had gone.

“This is usually when I go into town, not first thing in the morning like we did today, so it seems Lance has been timing his outfits for when I’m not around to catch him.”

“Frustrating,” Keith agreed, letting Shiro once more lead him through the barn and towards whatever horse the man had picked out for him.

“Teenagers can be a handful,” Shiro nodded. “Even ones who have been here for years, are trusted enough to teach, and are competing at a near-national level with Shirogane Farms backing them.”

“What sort of competition does Lance do? That’s his name, right?”

“Lance McClain, yeah. He’s seventeen and rather skilled with dressage, though it doesn’t help that he’s absolutely fucking gorgeous,” Shiro chuckled. Keith flushed at the very idea of a male commenting so openly about another male, though it also made him glance at Shiro with a hidden, but questioning, glance.

“Let’s introduce you to your horse!”

*****

Keith immediately knew he loved riding and vowed to ask Shiro if he could ride every single day. That was… until he got off his horse and his legs tried to collapse under him, causing him to frantically grab at the saddle to prevent himself from falling.

“Don’t worry, that’s normal for a newbie,” Shiro chuckled, dismounting smoothly and without any sort of discomfort. “Especially someone who rode for above and beyond the usual first day amount of about thirty minutes.” Trusting his horse to not simply wander off, Shiro let the reins drop before he moved to Keith’s side and curled a strong arm around his waist, helping him to stand.

“Pins and needles, yeah? And the wobbles, on top of that,” he hoped his tone was coming off as playful and not mean, suspecting Keith was well used to verbal (as well as physical) abuse.

“My stomach hurts, too,” Keith nodded, allowing himself to shift his grip to Shiro’s strong body. He let out an impressively loud squeal when Shiro simply hefted him into his arms fully, feeling weak legs curl around the adult’s fit waist.

“Yeah, it’s a great core workout, that’s for sure. I’m going to bring you inside and then take care of the horses, okay?” Shiro tried to ignore the intense blush that had spread across Keith’s face. No doubt his actions were causing a lot of embarrassment, and they really barely knew one another, but Shiro doubted that Keith was going to actually be able to walk to the house after the four hour ride they had taken.

“What did you do, Shiro? Break the poor boy?” Keith turned his head to see a lightly tanned male with long, white blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail approaching them, a large smile on his face. Shiro laughed and held Keith by the underside of lightly trembling thighs.

“First time riding and we did the loop around the property,” he explained. The man clapped his hands as if impressed, nodding with a grin.

“That would do it. You’re pretty badass, kid, to accept such an offer on your first day,” he said before offering out a hand. “I’m Lotor, riding instructor and dressage coach.” When Keith paused in offering his own hand to shake, mumbling about it being dirty, Lotor rolled his eyes and shook hands firmly.

“We all work with horses, kid--”

“Keith,” Shiro broke in.

“Ah, Keith. Well, Keith, we can get dirty when working with the horses, so don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t be working here if I was worried about a bit of dirt.”

“Can you take the horses in and cross-tie them for me?” Shiro asked, nodding towards the two well behaved animals that were simply grazing on the grass outside the stables. Lotor nodded and waved at his boss and friend, moving to take care of the horses as Shiro packed Keith up to the house.

“I’m going to put you down in the bathroom and I suggest you have a nice, hot bath,” Shiro told him. “There are mentholated bath salts under the sink and I also suggest you use those as well. They’ll help with your muscle pain.”

“Can I take nap?”

“I would have been more surprised if you hadn’t,” Shiro chuckled, stepping into the house and carrying Keith to the bathroom. I’ll wake you up for dinner, how does that sound?” When Keith nodded, the larger male gently set his teenage charge on his feet, amused by the way Keith’s legs wobbled.

Adjusting to life at Shirogane Farms would be an adventure, that’s for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith had been living with Shiro for just over three months when a day he had never really remembered celebrating finally came around. Usually he tried to ignore the day, not telling anyone and just working to get through it, but apparently Shiro had other ideas.

“Happy birthday, Keith!” Shiro grinned, having waited patiently for Keith to eventually come downstairs. If Keith’s surprise at him even acknowledging the birthday was any indication, Shiro had a feeling that Keith hadn’t celebrated a birthday in a long time, or possibly ever. He had worked on baking a cake late into the night, never talented with baking but wanting to show Keith that his life on the farm was a permanent one.

“You… bought a cake?”

“I made it,” Shiro beamed. “It’s not perfect, but I didn’t want anything generic.”

“You made a cake… just for me?”

“Absolutely. You know I don’t half-ass things, Keith. I also have a few gifts for you, and the rest of the stable hands are planning on throwing you a party tonight,” Shiro paused for a moment before saying this. “Oh, but only if you’re okay with it. I think they’re a little worried about stressing you out.” When he saw Keith’s bottom lip begin to tremble, Shiro was suddenly scared he had done something wrong.

“Oh, shit, Keith, I didn’t mean to upset y--” His words were cut off as Keith rushed forward and threw himself against Shiro’s chest, hugging his smaller body against Shiro’s larger one. Shiro couldn’t help but smile, holding Keith close and stroking his shaggy hair with one hand.

“Happy Birthday, little brother…”

“You’re really going to keep me, aren’t you?” Keith asked in a quiet voice, face pressed against Shiro’s strong chest.

“I wouldn’t have taken you into my home if I didn’t intend to make you a permanent part of my family,” Shiro smiled, allowing his fingers to run through Keith’s silky hair. “In fact, why don’t we open up some of your gifts, yeah?” Keith nodded against Shiro’s chest but he didn’t let go of Shiro, in fact he clutched the older male even tighter. Not that Shiro minded.

When Keith had finally composed himself enough release Shiro, he felt his stomach do a little flip as he saw the kind smile on Shiro’s face. When his attention was turned to the two brightly wrapped gifts and a birthday card, Keith sat himself down at the table and took them in hand. The card was cheesy, and very rainbow friendly, making Keith smile and appreciate how unconcerned Shiro was with his sexuality. He also appreciated the gift cards contained within the card.

“I know we bought you most things you needed when you first got here, but I wanted you to have the freedom to pick your own things next time you go into town,” Shiro explained, lifting himself up onto the kitchen island and crossing his legs under himself. “Open the box first, before the thinner one.”

Keith lifted an eyebrow before heeding the suggestions, opening the average sized box and finding himself presented with an impressive amount of hair dye, as well as all the supplies he would need to dye his hair. He had been itching to dye his hair ever since Shiro had told him that he didn’t care what Keith chose as a hairstyle, and especially since Shiro had started shaving his sides for him.

“I was thinking we could ask Lotor to show us how to use all that stuff,” Shiro grinned. “I know he does colors for a lot of people, which I’m not going to lie, is a bit unexpected. Especially since his hair is naturally white and he never puts any color in it.” Keith couldn’t help but smile, brushing his fingers over the numerous tubes of color. As he moved his attention to the flat, almost-square gift, he didn’t notice Shiro leaning forward a little in anticipation.

More brightly colored wrapping paper was pulled away and Keith studied the picture frame and the document within it, tilting his head as he scanned over the words. It took a minute before Shiro watched his eyes widen and his breathing begin to pick up.

“Do you like it?” Shiro asked, smiling. “I wasn’t sure, because I might be jumping the gun, but I wanted you to know that I’m serious about making you part of the family. You’re my brother, Keith, and if you’re okay with it… I want to make it official.”

Within the picture frame was an official document stating Shiro was requesting to formally adopt Keith as a sibling, and the twenty four year old had already signed the papers, all that needed to happen was to have them submitted to the child family court.

Keith cried.

*****

That evening brought the barbeque and the party whipped together for Keith, though most people respected Keith’s more introverted and shy nature and after wishing him a happy birthday they lingered around the food, chatting with one another. Shiro absently watched Keith out of the corner of his eye as he mingled with his workers and friends, glad he had thought to invite the few people around Keith’s age that the teenager had been getting to know.

Namely, (now) eighteen year old Lance, eighteen year old Hunk, and seventeen year old Pidge. Keith had become a fan of spending time in the pride orientated store Hunk worked at and often spent an hour or two just sitting and chatting with the older male and his girlfriend while Shiro did his weekly trip into town. None of them seemed to have any issues with Keith being the youngest of the group, accepting him into the fold without a second thought.

“How’s school going, Keith?” Hunk smiled, sitting on one of the square hay bales that had been strategically positioned around the stables. Pidge rested on the ground between his knees, looking rather comical considering he was a large guy and Pidge was very petite.

“I’m catching up pretty quick,” Keith said, pulling a knee against his chest. “Hazards of being held back because I skipped so many classes. But I really appreciate Pidge helping me out.”

“It’s not like I have anything to do this year,” the girl in question waved the comment off. “I don’t know why they didn’t just let me finish everything over the summer, and yet here I am, attending classes that I’ve already done all the work in.”

“At least they’re letting you work on your programming,” Hunk added, enjoying his slice of cake. He and Lance had graduated at the start of the summer, leaving Pidge in grade 12 and Keith in grade 10 (again).

“Anyone opposed to me joining you?” Lotor smiled politely as he approached the group, drink in one hand as he used his other hand to stroke the short hairs at the back of Lance’s head. With Keith motioned for him to sit down, the twenty two year old took a position behind Lance and hugged the younger male around the waist, pulling him back to rest against his chest. Pidge and Hunk immediately shared a look while Keith hid a snicker behind the guise of taking a drink of soda.

“Something you want to share with the class, Lance?” Pidge asked, making the brunette blush brightly even as he rested a hand over the one that Lotor had splayed over his stomach.

“You haven’t told them yet?” Lotor asked, leaning forward just enough to press his lips against Lance’s neck, making the younger man squirm a little.

“I wasn’t really sure how to bring it up…”

“You couldn’t just tell us you had a boyfriend?” Hunk asked. “Specifically the one you’ve been pining over for the last, what, two years? Three?”

“Oh really now?” Lotor chuckled, giving Lance a squeeze. “And here I thought your attempt to attract my attention was a recent thing. I feel better knowing that I wasn’t the only one keeping feelings secret.”

Keith loved watching the interaction between the two, and revelled in the fact that he was apparently the only person who knew about their relationship, within their group at least. Though it probably had to do with the fact Lance and Lotor had been caught, more than once, getting handsy with one another in the stables.

Not that Keith had caught himself spying on them or anything, don’t be silly.

“I had to wait until you were legal,” Lotor was laughing, the group having continued their discussion while Keith had been lost in his own thoughts. The comment made him frown a little and tilt his head, something Pidge noticed.

“What’s the confusion, Keith?”

“Is it illegal for someone under eighteen to be with an adult?” he asked.

“It’s kind of a grey area once the younger person is sixteen or older,” Pidge explained. “But it’s also an awkward situation to see an adult, even one who looks as young as Lotor, sucking face with someone who isn’t even old enough to drink. Same goes for sex.”

“Oh…”

“Why? Got someone in mind for yourself?” Lance teased, waggling his eyebrows in a dramatic fashion, enough so that Hunk leaned over and swatted him in the arm.

“What? No! Of course not!” Keith knew he was blushing vividly anyways, cursing his pale skin. Even with the amount of time he had spent riding over the summer, his skin failed to tan. At most he wound up with sunburn, followed by pale skin once more.

“Besides,” he continued. “I haven’t been here long enough to meet anyone. It’s not like I get off the farm very often…”

The entire group exchanged looks before Hunk opted to change the topic, not wanting to make Keith too uncomfortable. At least, not until they had been friends for a longer period of time.

*****

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” Shiro smiled as he and Keith sat in the living room that evening, the news playing at a low volume while the two relaxed after the busy evening. Keith nodded, sipping on a cup of tea he had accepted from Shiro to help him relax before bed.

“Did you get everything you wanted?”

Keith hesitated before nodding, “Yeah, it was great. I’m still kind of… surprised… by your gift, honestly. I’ve barely been here three months.”

“Well, there’s two years before you age out of the foster system, so you don’t have to decide right away. I might have signed it, but I didn’t put a date on it,” Shiro told him, sipping his own cup of tea. “And, really, if you don’t want to be formally adopted, that’s okay too. I’m not going to kick you out just because you don’t want me to adopt you. You’ll always be my brother, Keith.”

The two lapsed into silence for several minutes, enjoying the calming tea and only half watching the TV. Keith stared into his tea, unable to even look in Shiro’s direction as he struggled with something inside his mind.

“Hey… Shiro?” he asked quietly, waiting for Shiro to finish his tea before he took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

“Hmm?”

“I… thought of something else I’d like for my birthday…”

“Oh?” Shiro smiled and set his empty cup aside, turning towards the younger male. “What would that be?”

“I want you to kiss me.” Keith bit his bottom lip as soon as the words left his mouth, watching the large man’s face carefully. He knew what he was asking was incredibly taboo, especially seeing as Shiro continuously referred to him as his younger brother. 

“Keith…” Shiro wasn’t quite sure how to respond, worried about offending the mohawked teenager be refusing, but also worried about what agreeing would lead to. Keith was only sixteen, after all, and while he knew there was technically nothing illegal about such things, he wasn’t sure how to proceed.

“I know you aren’t gay,” Keith blurted out. “But you’re really pretty, and I really like you already, even if I try to tell myself not to get too attached because part of me still thinks you’re just going to kick me out, but I can’t stop these thoughts and--” Startled out of his rambling by the feel of Shiro’s large hand cupping his cheek, Keith’s indigo colored eyes went wide as Shiro drew him into a kiss. The kiss lingered long enough for Keith’s eyes to flutter closed, heart racing in his chest. He thought, just for a second, that he felt the brush of Shiro’s tongue against his lips before the older male pulled back, rubbing his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip and smiling kindly at him.

“I’m one hundred percent gay, Keith,” he chuckled. “Now finish your tea and go to bed, okay? I’m going to go have a shower, I’m sure the hot water tank has re-heated by now.” And with that, Shiro moved off the couch and left the living room, leaving Keith gaping.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months of (in Keith’s mind) awkwardness had lead them to the holidays. Apparently Shiro loved this holiday because Keith stood bundled into his favorite hoodie while watching the older male and the stable staff putting up an impressive amount of lights. Leaning on the railing of the covered deck with a travel mug containing tea in his hands, Keith wondered if all holidays were this grand at Shirogane farms.

“Still freaking out over kissing him?”

Keith inhaled sharply and nearly fumbled his cup, glaring at Lance out of the corner of his eyes. He wasn’t sure how he had missed the brunette not only approaching the house, but coming onto the deck and standing beside him, but there he was.

“Still freaking out over this being your first christmas with the man you’ve been pining over for years?” he shot back, though it only served to make Lance laugh.

“First holidays are always the hardest, honestly. I was surprised when Shiro said we were shutting down for a full two weeks.”

“He figured Lotor would take you home for christmas and new years, and lookit that, he was right.”

“Well, christmas,” Lance agreed. “But new years parties out here are awesome and I refuse to miss your first one.” The older teen leaned against the railing as well, copying his friend’s position and looking out over the farm. He was supposed to be decorating, but bothering Keith about his crush on Shiro was his favorite thing to do.

“Are you going to kiss him at midnight?”

“Fuck, I wish,” Keith sighed, then blushed brightly.

“Is this why you haven’t agreed to the adoption?” Lance asked sincerely, turning and resting a shoulder against one of the support pillars. Keith heaved a sigh and nodded, drumming his fingers against the sides of his cup.

“I know Shiro isn’t going to want me, regardless, but part of me thinks that if I’m not legally his brother, there might be a chance…”

“Shiro’s called you his little brother from day once, dude. Maybe he’s got a sibling kink?”

“No one actually has a thing for their sibling, Lance,” Keith rolled his eyes. “That’s just terrible acting or an artist making things up to make a compelling comic. Taboo things are only found online.” Lance held a straight face for only a few moments before bursting into laughter. Full on, stomach holding, wheezing, laughter. He even had to lean himself against the railing to keep from falling over. Keith resumed glaring at his friend, huffing in irritation and tapping his foot impatiently.

“Are you done?” he asked when Lance seemed to be recovering from his outburst. Lance wiped tears from his eyes, panting heavily as he still occasionally giggled.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, but holy shit dude, you have a lot to learn,” he snickered, but tried to cover it by clearing his throat. “I guess you probably didn’t have that much internet access before coming here, but it’s been a few months now and I figured you would have done a good deal of exploring via that awesome laptop Shiro bought you.”

When Keith turned an impressive shade of red, Lance leaned over and patted him on the shoulder, assuring him,

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed, Keith. We all look at porn.”

“I know…”

“You’re my friend, you know? We can talk about anything you like. No topic is off limits, no kink is too taboo,” Lance smiled. “Maybe you take the day, write down questions, and me and Lotor can come hang out tonight?”

“...like a sleepover? Aren’t we too old for that?”

“Pshh, hell no,” Lance snorted in amusement. “You are never too old to hang out all night with your friends, drinking copious amounts of caffeine, eating way too much pizza, and talking about things that would make your mama blush.” Keith, still wary of people teasing him or taking advantage of him, watched Lance as he considered his offer. When he found no hint of malice, he nodded.

“I’d like that, but, what if Shiro hears?”

“Well… maybe we can get him to agree to let us hang out in the hay loft? Hell, we could invite Pidge and Hunk as well,” Lance suggested. “We won’t have TV or anything, but we could play boardgames?”

“Isn’t that kind of boring for all of you?”

“We’re a bunch of geeks, Keith. This is what we do.”

*****

Caffeine and information overload made sure Keith didn’t sleep at all that night, even after everyone else had bedded down, the group of friends piling together like a bunch of puppies. Keith moved to sit on the edge of the hay loft doors, looking out over the farm and taking in how quiet everything was at three in the morning. With one knee pulled against his chest, Keith let out a long sigh. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t gay, or at least that he didn’t have an attraction to Shiro, so that maybe this place he was starting to call home wouldn’t feel so awkward.

“You should be sleeping,” Lotor’s voice was quiet as he settled himself down beside Keith before leaning back on his arms.

“Couldn’t sleep…”

“I know we tease you a lot, but we also care about you, Keith. I hope you know that.”

“I know… I’m just not used to it,” Keith spoke softly as well. “You all accepted me so easily, became my friends so quickly, and Shiro immediately called me his brother. It’s all so overwhelming, even after almost six months.” Lotor offered a soft smile and curled his arm around Keith’s waist, pulling the teenager against his side and holding him close.

“We may not be biological family, but we’re still family,” he told the dark haired boy, leaning his head over so he could rest his cheek against Keith’s soft hair. “Shiro told us he had a brother coming, and while we didn’t know he was fostering you, or that he wanted to adopt you, we knew that any brother of Shiro’s was a brother of ours.”

When he felt Keith’s body start to shake, Lotor opted to simply haul the smaller male into his lap and hold him tightly. He knew he was the outlier of the group, seeing as he was an adult, even though he wasn’t that much older than Lance, but he hoped that his presence was calming to Keith.

“I know this is a confusing time in your life, but it gets better, I promise,” he tried to assure Keith, stroking his shaggy mohawk with a gentle hand. “You’ve been through so much and now you’re finally in a place where you’re starting to realize you are loved, and that you won’t have to leave, even when you act up. But on top of that, you’re also in a place where being gay isn’t a bad thing, not to mention you have a crush on your so-called brother.”

Keith pressed his face against Lotor’s shoulder, nodding along with the words. Things would have been so much easier if he hadn’t looked at Shiro on that first day and immediately wanted nothing more than to have the older man love him. And not as a brother.

“You’re doing so well,” Lotor praised him softly. “I know it’s hard, but you’re doing so well. Just be patient.”

“Shiro will never love me…”

“Shiro already loves you,” Lotor sighed. “But I know you want more than what he’s currently offering you. I can’t promise that one day he’ll come around and take you as his lover, but I can say that he’ll never push you away. Especially not because you’re under the influence of raging teenage hormones.”

“M’horny all the time,” Keith admitted with a quiet voice, making Lotor let out a rather loud laugh. Both males froze and listened intently for signs of the others waking, but when the night remained quiet, they broke into hushed giggles.

“That’s normal, even for adults,” Lotor snickered, letting Keith move off his lap as the two struggled to compose themselves.

“But you have Lance!”

“Yes, I do, and I’m incredibly grateful for that. But even people having sex quite regularly still masturbate, don’t forget that. I mean, there’s also people who don’t have any interest in getting off, and that’s fine too, but I have a feeling you’re quite familiar with porn.”

Keith nodded, unable to meet Lotor’s glance.

“Totally normal, even if technically you’re supposed to be eighteen. But that’s pretty much impossible to control,” the white haired man shrugged. “As long as it doesn’t control your life, or make you do stupid, or illegal, things… then who am I to judge?”

“Even when I think about someone older than me?”

“Again, Lance and I are different ages. And we both had interest in each other well before he turned eighteen.”

“So I have to wait two years before I can be with Shiro?” Keith asked in a tentative voice.

“Well, no. Pidge explained it very well, it’s all just one big grey area. And honestly, if you two refrained from showing any touchy feely ways when in public, no one would know, anyways. What you do in your bedroom, alone or with a partner, is completely your own business. You’re sixteen and able to make these decisions.”

Keith sighed, rubbing at his eyes as his body finally reached its capacity for knowledge and the caffeine inside him had made its way out, leaving the teenager exhausted. Lotor rubbed his shoulder before standing and offering a hand, directing the boy back to the cuddle puddle in the middle of the hay loft.

Watching Lotor arrange himself behind Lance’s slender body, wrapping toned arms around the younger male and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, made Keith’s stomach jump. He so desperately wanted to be touched in that way. To be held and loved and wanted, as something more than a sibling.

*****

Lance was a man on a mission, stringing mistletoe in any doorway he could find, even though he was supposed to be heading to the airport. His boyfriend stood at the far end of the stables, arms crossed over his chest and once more reminding the brunette that they had places to be. The weather was already hinting at snow, somewhat unusual for their location, and an unfortunate threat to air traffic.

“I need to help Keith!” Lance protested, but when Lotor looped an arm around his waist, he simply sighed and relented.

“The kid’s going to have to do this on his own,” Lotor told him, leading Lance out to where his truck was parked. “I appreciate you helping him out, but this is all on him. I can’t tell if Shiro is interested or just trying to make Keith happy… I think it’s best if they figure it out on their own.”

Besides, Lotor reminded his lover, they would be back for new years, and kissing someone special on new years eve was good luck.

*****

“Do you think Lance knows that everyone knows he and Lotor keep shagging in the staff bathroom?” Shiro pondered as he and Keith cleaned stalls and fed and watered the horses. While they didn’t have any classes or competitions running during the two week holiday period, the animals always needed to be tended. His staff were allowed to pick how many days they did, and did not, work, though Shiro was paying them as though they were working regular hours. No one could argue that he wasn’t a good employer.

“Do you think he knows that Lotor leaves marks on the back of his neck?” Keith grinned, rubbing the nose of one of the yearlings he had been feeding. He was all too aware of the actions of Lance and Lotor, and he knew things Shiro didn’t know - like how they liked to close both doors of the stall Lance’s competition horse usually occupied and use that to have sex in. Or that Keith had stumbled upon them one evening and listened through the thick wood planks, bringing himself off to their badly suppressed moans. Afterwards he had felt guilty, but it had been an incredible thrill as well, risking getting caught with his hands in his pants in the middle of the stables.

“I know your birthday wasn’t all that long ago, but I still got you a christmas gift,” Shiro smiled.

“You need to stop spending money on me, Shiro,” Keith grinned.

“This one didn’t cost anything,” Shiro shrugged. “Not really, anyways.” For a brief moment Keith had his hopes up, but when Shiro didn’t move towards him, he knew his excitement had been premature. The older man motioned to the yearling Keith had become enamoured with, his smile only growing.

“I figured it was about time you got your own horse,” he told him. “You’ve already been working with him a lot, so it felt only right.” While Keith had been hoping desperately for Shiro to kiss him as a christmas gift, he wouldn’t deny that receiving his favorite yearling as a gift instead wasn’t almost as wonderful. His eyes lit up at the very thought and he did a little dance on the spot, even turning in a full circle, all while being as quiet as possible. You couldn’t hoot and holler in the stables, that was just not done.

“You approve, then?”

“Yes! I love him! Thank you, Shiro!” The older man braced himself for the impending hug, laughing as Keith leapt into his arms, legs wrapping around Shiro’s waist as he hugged him tightly. Shiro held him by the hips, large hands steadying Keith and ensuring he wouldn’t fall down before he was ready.

“I’m starting to think you’re getting too big for hugs like this,” he chuckled. Since arriving at Shirogane Farms and being fed properly, Keith had indeed started growing. There was a moment where their eyes caught and once more Keith’s heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, but then Shiro was letting him down and he was once more standing on his own two feet.

Damnit.

“Guess you’re going to have to think of a name, yeah?”

“Ragnarok,” Keith blurted out, followed by a somewhat sheepish smile.

“I figured you had already named him, considering how much time you’ve been spending with him,” Shiro said. “Let’s get these stalls finished so we can have dinner.”

*****

The new years eve party took place in Shiro’s back yard, as far away from the stables as they could manage in an effort to keep the noise from spooking the animals. There was food, sparkly lights, music, and plenty of good conversation. As the clock ticked down, Keith couldn’t help but smile.

Home.

This was home.

He couldn’t wait to see what the new year was going to bring now that he had finally accepted that Shiro wasn’t going to make him go away. His eyes drifted over his friends, people counting down, couples pairing off, and a feeling of happiness that Keith couldn’t remember ever experiencing.

“Keith?” Shiro sat down beside the boy he considered his brother, the two perched on top of a picnic table while the timer on the big screen TV (which had been pressed against the window so it could been seen outside) made its way towards 0.

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith smiled. “This was a great party. I’m so glad I’m here.”

“I’m glad you’re here, too, Keith.”

Keith would have rolled his eyes at the comment, would have stated that Shiro had chosen Keith to live with him, but instead his eyes went wide as Shiro leaned over him and kissed him soundly. Vaguely he could hear others cheering, the new year arriving with that same, traditional music, but it was mostly covered by the sound of his blood pounding in his ears.

Shiro was kissing him.

Shiro was kissing him WITHOUT him asking.

A soft sound slipped free as he felt Shiro tug him onto his lap and slide his hands over Keith’s slender hips. He wasn’t sure when he had closed his eyes, but as the whimper had passed his lips, Shiro had taken advantage of his distraction and teased his tongue inside. Keith curled his arms around Shiro’s neck and pressed close as he dared, submitting to Shiro’s passionate embrace and allowing himself to bask in the moment.

Shiro tasted like the citrus-y drink he had been sipping on all evening and Keith didn’t know why it made his stomach do a little jump, but it did. Later Shiro would chuckle about how Keith had tasted of vanilla cola, his all time favorite drink. But for now they rang in the new year, holding tightly onto one another as they lost themselves in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
